


Happy Birthday, Cronus

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Coon Sex, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus gets a nice birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cronus

Long fingers tapped on a bored wooden surface, the air heavy and lifeless all around. Nothing else moved throughout the solidly unamusing house, and it seemed as if no one was there but, perhaps, a lonely ghost. Despite this, though, there was a perking of hope represented by wiggling fins as a knock sounded on the front door.

The man - or not such a man yet, actually; he was a young man at best, the kind who still act like boys, even with their broad shoulders and deepened voices - stood and strode over, opening it to see who could possibly be visiting him. He hoped it was -

"Ah, hello there, Cronus. I heard it was your wriggling day and I just wanted to stop by and wish you a good one. Ten sweeps, isn't it? It's so nice thinking about how you've grown, all the time we've spent together. I actually brought you a little gift, if you don't mind taking it. Can I come in?"

The man, now known as 'Cronus', stepped aside to allow the other in, meanwhile enjoying the view of him. He was much shorter than him, with candy corn nubs of bone-like material on his head. The pupils of his eyes were slightly reddened from aging, the same colour as that blaring red sweater of his, a colour that drove Cronus mad just by looking at it. He wasn't supposed to exist. But damn if he wasn't glad this more man than boy, only half a sweep younger than him, did.

"You know, Kanny, you don't have to be so formal when you're alone with me~" As hard as he might have tried, the finned man could not shake his 'wavy-sounding accent', as others called it. It didn't seem that 'Kanny' - whose full name was Kankri Vantas - was bothered in the slightest by the tone and moreso, his growing frown sprouted from the words, carelessly spread across the soil of emotion. 

"I'd appreciate it if you used my name, thank you. And regardless of being with you in a group or by myself, I can't just 'stop being formal'. What you call formal is typically known as polite," Kankri said, with an emphasis on the last word. "I suppose I'll just give you your present and be off, then…" Now the man sounded slightly tiffed, and that was when Cronus knew he'd fucked up somewhere. Where exactly? Fuck if he knew. In his mind, he had said something perfectly logical, perfectly reasonable, and this over-emotional red pisspocket somehow took it the wrong way and was offended.

"Wait, Kan- I mean, Kankri- don't leave yet. Stay a while. You're the only person who has come to visit me all day," he said as his fins wiggled sadly, and then the look on Kankri's face relented. How could he say no to such a lonely friend? And not even just a friend, his BOYFRIEND, for Christ's sake? With a great sigh that spoke 'Really, Cronus…' he found himself sitting down on the plush couch, handing the sea dweller a small bag.

After tearing through an eternity of carnation coloured stuffing paper, the man-boy of ten sweeps found his reward, a box that seemed ordinary and plain. Whatever was inside was bigger that five inches for sure, but he had no idea what it was, so he simply stared at it. Was it a movie? No… Think more Kankri-orientated. Perhaps a book?

Before our birthday troll could satiate his curiousity, a pair of hands stole his gift away, hiding them in the expanse of fabric that matched the now evident tint of red in the thief's face. "Wait. Come to you room with me. We have to open it there." Kankri was rather insistent, so instead of arguing, he simply followed, though not without some quiet mumbling.

The redblood mutant was undressing now, as quickly and the least awkward he could manage. His hands fumbled with the shirt. Cronus stood at the door, his face a lovely violet colour, pupils focused on the fine bum of his other. As soon as the short troll was in the nude, he turned around, staring. Kankri held out his gift to the birthday boy, now leaning against his coon, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of being nude.

The wavy-horned troll accepted it and began to finish opening it, though his movements were slow-going, as he was still staring at Kan. His mate had never been anything but queer when it came to sexual things; back when they were young he had a vow of celibacy pressed on him by his elders, a vow he'd respected until the rebellious teenage years. The evidence of growing up was on his body, from the now sealing holes in his lips and a tattoo in a place only Cronus knew of. He'd never wanted that vow, and as soon as he could leave his home, he broke it. The sea dweller was proud to have Kankri's virginity under his metaphorical belt. Though it was one of many, he treasured it most, as he was fairly positive this would be the only troll he slept with for the rest of his sweeps on Beforus. Though their life together was a story for another time (as I'd hate to bore my lovely audience by extending this tale further. Let's get to the dirty bits, hmm?)

Inside the box was a vibrator. Cronus stared. 

And stared, and stared.

This was the last thing he would ever possibly expect from Kankri, who, despite being sexually active, was rather innocent otherwise. Most people actually assumed he was still celibate, though that wasn't the case, but of course only Cronus would know this from personal experience. 

"… Do you… not like it?" Kankri asked, blinking at him. "Is it the wrong colour? I thought you'd like red, but I can take it back if you'd like… or…" He lost his words, a rarity among rarities. That was okay, however, because after setting it down on the nightstand carefully, the sea dweller made his way over to Kankri, grabbing him and pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

When they broke the kiss, the shorter troll gazed into his eyes, slightly surprised at this man-boy, 10 sweeps old. 'How is it that he can make me feel like I'm 2 sweeps old again with a simple kiss?' There wasn't another opportunity for discovering the answer, however, as afterwards he was pulled into a series of battles by mouth, the only battles he had ever enjoyed, whether it be talking or a more intimate activity.

"It's perfect, Kan," Cronus panted softly in the ear of his matesprit. "I just expected something way worse, but you've surprised me in the best kind of way. I'm glad it's not a book or something."

"Do you ever READ the books I give you?" 

"Not really, no."

Kankri frowned while his mate smiled playfully, obviously holding back laughter. He leaned down enough to touch his lips to the small neck as an apology for teasing - and a future apology for never reading the books he would inevitably recieve for sweeps to come. "Hey, Kanny, I'm sorry. I'll cheer you up. Maybe you'd consider letting me use the lovely present you gave me on you~?"

The face did not brighten to a happier expression. If anything, it grew darker, as if someone had cast a shadow on it. The 'Kanny' nickname wasn't helping. "I was going to use it on you, though. As an extra birthday present. Or, I suppose, an apology for my contributions to your horribly neglected personal library," Kankri mumbled while Cronus was reaching for the toy.

Cro stopped short. "Well, if that's what you want, chief, I'm down for that." Kankri's eyes widened a bit, then returned to nomal, following the movements of his boyfriend's body as he undressed to nothing. He was slim, but muscular, much more so than Kankri was - and he had a bulge that could rip open a person if they weren't careful, or at least, it felt like such inside him. Several times they had had to stop because it hurt too much, though now that was less of a problem, so long as they prepared well. He was beautiful, down to each misplaced freckle, each twirl of black hair, each flake of ash skin.

And he was Kankri's.

A glance was tossed around the room to make sure the door was locked and the blinds closed. Then they slid into the coon, as was typical for fornicating trolls. Cronus sighed a bit at the cool substance against his skin, while Kankri sat up against the side of the recuperacoon next to Cro, leaning on his shoulder. His eyes flickered down to where the nook was located. Honestly, the mutant found himself excited in more ways than purely emotional. He had never really enjoyed being the center attention, but his boyfriend… he was a different case altogether. In fact, the sea dweller would get quite upset when he wasn't being attended to.

Fins fluttered nervously as deep, shaky breaths were taken. 'Damn, why am I so anxious?' the male thought silently, while watching a hand make its path towards his nook with a vibrator - as red as its holder's blood - in the grasp. A gasp escaped his throat and he shivered, letting out a near-silent 'ah'. It was so cold compared to the warmth and wetness of his nook. It didn't help that Kan had put it right on his pleasure nub, arguably the most sensitive bit of his anatomy. However, as he soon discovered, the placement itself was nothing compared to when it was turned on.

Cronus bit down with a porcelain fang on his own lip, eyes turning to sleepy slits. His heart raced as he searched for some kind of word to describe the feeling, but he could conjure nothing to convey how it felt, so he tried his best to show it physically. His mouth opened to allow pants of heated pleasure out, and he moved animalistically against the toy, acting much more like a dog in heat than the royalty his rich violet blood spoke of. There was nothing eloquent about his movements in the slightest.

Kankri was receiving some amusement out of all of this, however. He gazed longingly at his moaning mate, pleased at how just this simple vibration seemed to make him fall apart. It was more than the lowblood ever felt he could do for him on his own, after all. The thought pained him slightly. It was a spot of insecurity for him, despite Cronus's reassurance over the years that he enjoyed his bulge. 

"Ah- kan- yes… f-fuck!" The highblood was writhing, practically melting in delight. Kan smiled and began moving the vibrator against the erotic flesh, then forcing it into the nook itself, letting it vibrate there. Hands reached to grab something, hell, ANYTHING, but found nothing save for the slime to grasp. It was pathetic how close he was already, the stimulated organ dripping. His mind was drowning in ecstacy, and it seemed he was vibrating as well, the way his heart was pounding and his breath was ragged and fuck he wanted Kankri, god damn if he didn't want to feel his bulge in him, fuck fuck FUCK -

He came. 

Lips touched his cheek. The toy was shut off and pulled out, set somewhere out of the way, and pair of arms cuddled the taller troll. His soft pants echoed in the otherwise silent air.

"Happy Wriggling Day, Cronus."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted to my tumblr.


End file.
